My Little Homie
by Avery Sune
Summary: While trying to host a peaceful barbecue in her yard, Fluttershy stumbles upon a group from another world, the Aquabats!
1. The Aquabats Cometh, To Equestria

Chapter 1: The Aquabats cometh...To Equestria...If that wasn't clear...

SOMEWHERE, IN A PEACEFUL-LOOKING MEADOW...! I mean, one day, Fluttershy is setting up for an outdoor lunch for her and her friends in her yard. Angel shows up with some paper plates. "Why thank you, Angel Bunny" she said taking them. As she was setting the plates, a flash of light startles the poor Pegasus. When the light disappeared, in it's place was a strange, black, armored cart with rubber wheels, strange markings and an equally strange insignia on it's side right at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Quivering with fear, Fluttershy slowly approached the cart. Just as she made it to the spot, the cart opened and out came a strange creature sporting a pencil-thin moustache and a missing a tooth wearing a blue long-sleve shirt with an A in a white circle as a logo, black shorts, black sneakers, a belt with the insignia on it, a silver-colored aviator-like hat and a black mask. The creature looked around not noticing the panicy pony as he is distracted by the scenery. As he takes in a deep breath and exhales, two more similar-looking creatures exit the cart. One of them with metalic hands and a weird sound coming out of his joints and the other a big, burly fellow both wearing the same outfit as the first creature with the metal-handed creature having a chin guard. "What's your assessment, Commander?" asked the metal-handed creature to the first creature. "I'm not sure, Jimmy" replied the Commander, "Scan the area for any intelegent lifeforms" The big creature notices Fluttershy and picks her up to show the other two. "Look, guys" he said approaching them, "I found a pink-haired, yellow horsey with wings and picturres of butterflies on it's butt!" "Hold her still, Crash" requested Jimmy as a grid-like light comes out of his eyes onto Fluttershy's face. "Whatcha got, Jimmy?" asked the Commander. "According to these readings, Commander, this horse-like creature has the ability to talk among other things" replied Jimmy.

At this, Crash and the Commander couldn't help but laugh. As the Commander immitates a horse, Fluttershy finally calms down enough to ask "What's so funny about talking?" Shocked at her asking, Crash drops her and joins the others in backing away from her. "Astounding" Jimmy said. "It's not gonna eat us, is it?" asked the Commander. As Jimmy nods no, a wirey creature in the same outfit with long, black hair exits the cart looking as if he just woke up from a nap. The long-haired creature yawns asking, "What's all the commotion out here?" "TALKING PONY!" replied Crash as Fluttershy looks from behind him. "EagleBones" said the Commander, "Go find Ricky so we may properly introduce ourselves to our equine homie here" EagleBones reenters the cart as Applejack and Spike show up. "There you are, Fluttershy" said AJ before noticing the creatures. "The girls and I have been looking for you" added Spike. AJ nudged him making him notice the group. "Who in tarnation are these guys?" asked AJ. "More importantly" added Spike, "WHAT are they?" "I don't know" replied Fluttershy, "When I said something to them, they backed away from me" EagleBones comes back with one more creature with braces. Jimmy, still spellbound, says "Commander, I think that strange cloud we drove the Battletram through must have sent us into an alternate reality where the sapient race is that of horse-like creatures" He then walks over to AJ, kneels to her hand pickks up her right front hoof continuing, "Gentle beast, we are but mere ambassadors of another world" before kissing her hoof. "Ho-ho there, lover-boy" said AJ as she pulls back her hoof. Jimmy then stands up walking back to the others. "Tell you what" said AJ, "Why don't we head back to the rest of our friends and we can sort this out?" Moments after making it back to the cottage, Rainbow Dash, wearing a chef's hat and an apron, flies over to Spike, AJ and Fluttershy who have beaten the creatures there.

"THERE you guys are!" the impatient Pegasus said. "We need you to help settle an argument" "That'll have to wai-" said AJ before RD interrupted saying "See, I brought hot dogs and a grill and was getting ready to cook them, but Rarity said I should've cooked them at home" "I can't help it if I'm concerned about everypony's safety, especially when it comes to my friends" Rarity added. Rainbow then says "I tried to explain how a barbecue worked, but then Pinkie Pie tragically suggested using a blowtorch to cook them. And to make matters worse, Twilight decided to stay out of it" AJ does a facehoof, sighs and says "I'd like to help you deal with Rarity, but right now we have another issue to disguss" "UGH, IT'S THE TICKET INCIDENT ALL OVER AGAIN!" cried a hungry Twilight as she begins munching on the flower display next to her. Just then the Commander and his friends show up. The other ponies stare at them. Rainbow flies over to them asking "Who are THESE guys? WHAT are these guys?" "That's what we've been trying to tell you" said Fluttershy. "These here fellas wound up here in their strange cart they call a Battletram. They said they were from an 'Alternate rality' of some sort" The Commander and his group are equally silent until Crash points out, "Commander, there's more of them and they're having a barbecue!" Regaining his composure, the Commander walks up to the ponies saying "Greetings locals, we are the Aquabats. We come in peace. I am the MC Bat Commander and these are my homies; Crash MacLarson, Rickey Fitness, EagleBones Falconhawk and Jimmy the Robot" Each of them in that order greet the girls as their name is called. Twi then does the same. "Well then...Welcome to Equestria. My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends; Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and I see you've already met Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike. Would you like to join us for lunch...? Or in this case, WAIT FOR SOMEPONY TO COOK IT! UGH!"

Rarity looks at Twilight whining "But what if the table cloth catches fire?" Twilight groans saying "Great, now I'M involved" While everypony except Pinkie and the Commander tries to sort out this issue, Pinkie waves at the Commander. The only intelegable phrases in the conversation are Rainbow Dash shouting "ARE WE GOING TO BE ON THIS SUBJECT ALL DAY!" AJ saying "Now let's everypony calm down and put this in a vote" Spike saying "Rarity's just looking out for everone's safety! What's wrong with that?" and Crash saying "You can't have a barabecue without a grill, that doesn't make sense!" The Commander notices Pinkie holding a blowtorch. "I have blowtorches stashed all over Ponyville" she said, "In case of blowtorch emergency" To this, the Commander scoots 10 feet away from Pinkie. Moments after resolving the grill issue, Spike, the Aquabats and the girls all sat round and the Commander gets ready to explain their situation, being as far away from Pinkie as possible. "Well, my little homies, it all started a while ago..." SOMEWHERE, ON A PATCH OF ROAD IN THE DESERT A WHILE EARLIER...! Sorry. "We were just riding along in the Battletram when all of a sudden, we see a motorcycle with one of those baskets a passenger could sit in. In it were two of our enemies; Bones' melevolent brother, EagleClaw Falconhawk and Crash's rogue Genie wish, ManAnt. We wound up trying to evade them. Suddenly, this strange rainbow cloud comes out of the sky and covers us" "The next thing we knew, we wound up here" added Jimmy. "Uh-oh" Crash said, "Commander, I just realized something!" "What is it, Crash?" asked the Commander. "If WE'RE here, that could mean Manant and EagleClaw are here too!" The Aquabats gasped. "Wait...I just realized something too" said Ricky, "...I LEFT A CHOCOLATE SOUFFLÉ IN THE OVEN!" He rushes off soon followed by the others once again leaving the Commander with Pinkie Pie. "Aw, come on you guys, don't leave me with the crazy one again!" he said following the rest of the group. When they got back to the Battletram, they run into a creature that seems to be a cross between the Aquabats' species and a Griffin.

"EAGLECLAW!" shouted Bones, "Where's ManAnt!" A creature with a giant ant's head for his own comes out of the Battletram eating the soufflé. "YOU FIEND" cried the Commander, "HOW DARE YOU DEVOUR FOOD THAT ISN'T IN YOUR PROPERTY!" The Commander falls to his knees in distress. "It's a soufflé, darling" Said Rarity, "He can make another one" "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" replied the Commander, "IT WASN'T HIS!" Rarity ponders this and says, "Well I guess I can understand. If somepony came into MY home uninvited and ate something I prepared for myself, I too would be upset" ManAnt then says, "Oh, how RUDE of me, why not have a taste...?" "Okie-dokie" replied Pinkie. ManAnt places the soufflé on the ground and runs to a nearby rock and lifts it. As Pinkie makes it to the soufflé ManAnt shouts "OF MY POWER!" before he tosses the rock at Pinkie completely missing her. "WHAT! DARN THE LUCK" a frustrated ManAnt shouted. "YOU TRIED TO HURT MY NEW !" cried Crash as he grows to a great size. He walks over to the Battletram, picks up the rock and shouts "STUPID ROCK!" as he chucks it into the Everfree Forest. The other Aquabats proceed to battle EagleClaw. Fluttershy reaches her boiling point and charges toward ManAnt. After a series of punishing blows from Fluttershy, a frightened ManAnt says "EagleClaw, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He then runs to the back of the Battletram and grabs a trash can. "Grab the soufflé and follow me, I'm not finished with it yet!" ManAnt said running into the Everfree Forest with the trash can for some reason. EagleClaw grabs the empty pan from Pinkie as she licking it following ManAnt and then shouts "!" After a few seconds, ManAnt shouts "YOU IDIOT! IF THE PAN WAS EMPTY, WHY DID YOU BRING IT!" EagleClaw reutrns and beans the Commander with the pan. He then does a scratching motion in the air saying "EagleClaw!" before rejoining ManAnt. "We can't let them escape!" said the Commander. As Crash goes back to normal size, everpony goes after them. Sighing as she and Spike enter the forest, Twilight says "Just my luck. All I asked for was a nice, quiet lunch with my friends and what do I get to go with it? Some weird creatures, a robot, a giant ant in a suit with a trash can and A MUTANT GRIFFIN!"

Was that the Aquabat's trash can? What was that weird cloud that brought them to Equestria in the first place? Where did Crash throw that rock? Tune in to the next chapter of My Little Homie to Find out!


	2. Follow that Battletram

Chapter 2: Taxi, follow that Battletram!

SOMEWHERE, DEEP IN THE EVERFREE FOREST...! ManAnt and EagleClaw are standing around catching their breath. The trash can begins to move.

"It's about time!" grumpped EagleClaw. The trash can opens and a female creature in a lab coat and such emerges stretching and yawning.

"Good morning starshine" said ManAnt sarcastically, "An alternate dimension full of talking, colorful horses we somehow got stuck in with the Aquabats while you were visiting Lala Land says hello!"

"VAS!" cried the woman. Our heroes manage to find them. "

What in the!" shouted ManAnt upon their arrival.

"Hold it right there, ManA-" The Commander stops himself after seeing the woman. "Aw come on! You guys have Eva Mudlark with you!" Eva cackles and exits the trash can.

"Und now" she said, "I shall create a beast to fight you zo we may escape! EAGLECLAW! ZE COMPONENTS!"

EagleClaw looks around then asks "...You mean the garbage bag?"

"Ja, ze garbage bag" replied Eva, "Vhy do you take zo long!"

EagleClaw then admits "I threw it at the Aquabats during our persuit of them"

ManAnt then pops him on the head. "YOU NUMBSKULL! IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE WHEELS, I WOULDN'T HAVE CONSIDERED TEAMING UP WITH YOU!"

Twilight then groans saying "Can we wrap up this three-ring circus anytime soon?"

Pinkie then pops out of the trash can much to the Commander's surprise, sure she was next to him. "OOH, YOU GUYS ARE CIRCUS FOLK!" Pinkie ask as the "Pinkie" next to the Commander falls revealing to be a cardboard cut-out, "WHERE'S THE LION TAMER!"

A frightened Eva pushes the can over. "We'll sort this out later" ManAnt said, "For now, RUN!"

The three run away again. Eva grabs her trash can dumping Pinkie out of it. "EEEEEEEEAAAAGLECLAAAAAAAAAAAW!" EagleClaw shouted again.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" shouted ManAnt.

Zecora arrives just as the Commander tries to ask Pinkie how she performed the preceeding act she did. "Oh my, what is this? There is something here amiss"

Fluttershy then walks up to Zecora explaining, "Um, yes, you see...I found these guys at the edge of the forest who say that they and three other people that just left came here through a strange rainbow-colored cloud"

With a grimace, Zecora says "This is fare worse then I thought, to my hut, dawdle not!"

When they got to her hut, they notice a hole in the roof. They open the door to see the rock Crash threw earlier inside Zecora's cauldron. "So THAT'S where it landed" said Crash.

An angry Zecora then says "Look what you did, you otherworldy lout, it will take WEEKS to get it out!" She then starts yelling in her native tongue. Moments after calming her down, Zecora then says "I apologize, but in order to help you, I would need to make a special brew"

"That's understandable, strange hermit Zebra homie" said the Commander, "I'd be mad too if something I needed was plugged by a rock"

"Well NOW what do we do?" asked AJ, "You're the only expert on these types of things we know"

Zecora giggles saying "Fret not, there is another, he is the son of my brother"

The Aquabats ponder this and look at Twilight who replies, "Her nephew"

Rarity then asks, "Is he back home where you are from?"

"Far away he is not" said Zecora, "he lives up in Canterlot"

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked an impatient Rainbow Dash, "Let's hop on the next train and find this guy!"

"A train?" scoffed the Commander, "No need, my impetuous rainbow-haired homie!"

"He's right, Ms. Dash" replied Jimmy opening a screen in his hand, "Prior to our arrival here, I installed a warping mechanism to the Battletram. I'm setting it's coordinents right now"

Finishing up, our heroes exit Zecora's hut only to find that the Battletram is not there. "...Jimmy?" asked the Commander, "Where's the Battletram?"

Jimmy looks at his screen along with Bones. Bones then looks at the Commander saying "Uh, Commander, I think Jimmy made a boo-boo"

"Make that a fleshwound, Commander" added Jimmy, "It seems I warpped the Battletram TO this Canterlot place befoe having it come here first"

The shagrined Commander then says "Great, next you're going to tell me the warping feature is out of range and we'll have to take the train afterall"

Jimmy then looks at his screen again saying "Yes, that's exactly what I was going to say next" before shutting it.

With an upset chuckle, the Commander starts ranting. "That's just great! We're stuck in Happy Silly Horsey Land with three of our greatest enemies and now we've lost the Battletram! I mean, when I woke up this morning, I was in a RADICAL mood! Now look at us! WHO DOES THAT!" Spike kicks the Commander in the shins yelling at him to calm down. "You're right little homie" said the Commander recovering from the kick, "Now's not the time for freaking out, now is the time...For a train ride...Aquabats (And local homies), to the Train Station!"

He then runs off. "Does he even know WHERE the train station is, let-alone how to get to Ponyville from here?" asked AJ.

"You'll have to excuse him" replied EagleBones, "He's not big thinking about such things"

Just then, the villains can be heard again;

"SCHNITZEL!"

"EAGLECLAW!"

"FOR PITTY SAKE, GIVE US TIME TO PLAN OUR NEXT ATTACK!"

Moments after finding the Commander, navigating their way out of the forest and getting to the Train Station, our heroes meet the ticket booth. "How many in your...Group, ma'm?" the booth runner asked Twilight.

"Fourteen" she answered.

"Don't you mean how many in your-?" the Commander asked before AJ put her hoof over his mouth.

"We should've told you about this before, but no one in Ponyville uses the P-Word willy-nilly around Pinkie Pie" AJ explained, "Not that we don't like her...You-know-whats, but in places like this, it makes it hard to get anything important done because everypony is distracted with the festivities"

Pinkie's eyes widened before she said "Festivities?"

"APPLEJACK!" Spike and the other girls shouted as the increasingly excited Pinkie starts jumping up and down.

"Aw Hay Seed!" said AJ realizing her mistake moving her hoof off of the Commander's mouth, "You also have to be careful about what you say around her"

One party later, the group finally manages to get on the train.

"Okay, now we need to do bunking arrangements" said Twilight.

"How about half of us go into each room?" proposed the Commander.

Twilight agrees then asks "Who will be on your half along with the other Aquabats?" The Commander didn't think about this.

"That's okay, sugar cube" started AJ, we'll draw straws for that decision"

That night, we find the girls in their room. Zecora is with them and Pinkie is apparently in the Aquabats' room. Spike and Rarity are fast asleep with Rarity's falsies on the nightstand while she's wearing a mud mask and cucumber slices over her eyes.

"So what are you so worked up about with the Aquabats?" asked Twilight.

Zecora sighed and began to explain. "A great war will happen soon, as foretold from many a moon. Several worlds colliding by and by, do you recall this, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy's wings erect in fear saying, "Y-you don't mean..." Everypony looks at her.

"What are you talking about?" asked AJ.

"Wait a minute" said Rainbow Dash, "Are you talking about those guys who took her for some weir protection deal 20 years back?"*

*This will be explained later on.

"Indeed I am, Ms. Rainbow Dash" started Zecora, "Many a warrior soon will clash. Later on I shall explain, for now let us reach the destination of this train. One of twelve leads our target group" she yawned laying her head down on her pillow. "My eyes now begin to droop" she finished falling asleep.

"One of twelve?" asked Twilight, "What does THAT mean?"

"I don't know" replied AJ, "But Zecora's right, we'd better get some shut-eye"

Everypony falls asleep except for Fluttershy. For a few seconds in that otherwise dark room with the light of the moon coming from the window, tossing and turning, Fluttershy then tries to wake wake Twilight up gently before the Commander opens their door turning on the light.

"Sorry to disturb you guys" said the Commander as the sound of Pinkie talking about Rainbow fills the air, "But somebody needs to either turn her off or switch places with her"

"HOW DO YOU PLAY THIS GAME!" cried Crash.

Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Ponyville, ManAnt, EagleClaw and Eva are sitting around a Campfire. All three of them have hunger in their eyes.

"If ve have to eat zomeone here, I zuggest ve eat EagleClaw first!" shouted Eva.

"As tempting as that seems" ManAnt started, "We should think of tomarrow"

"What ABOUT tomarrow?" asked EagleClaw.

"Lets just say, when the BATS are away" snickered ManAnt slowly facing Ponyville, "The Ant, the Eagle-like man and the mad scientist will play!" All three start laughing until EagleClaw is randomly beaned with an apple knocking him backwards unconcious.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" shouted Big Mac.

What sinister plan could be brewing in ManAnt's head? Will our heroes be able to stop them? Don't ask me, keep reading!


	3. Pains, Trains andWell, you get the

Chapter 3: Pains, Trains and...Well, you get the idea.

SOMEWHERE, IN THE TRAIN STATION IN CANTERLOT...! The train makes a stop the next day. Our heroes exit the train and begin their search for the Battletram. While looking, the girls decide to give the Aquabats a brief tour until they're stopped by a brown Earth Pony with a lite-blue mohawk in a dark-blue humanoid robotic suit and matching helmet with red eyes through the vizor and his flank area sporting a police badge Cutie Mark.

"Hault" said the Earth Pony pointing to a yellow line at his metalic feet, "This area is off limits to civilians" He then notices Twilight and kneels down. "Twilight?" he asked.

"Um...yes" replied the nervous unicorn, "Do I know you?" Removing his helmet, the Earth Pony smirks revealing his brown eyes as well as the rest of his face. "Murky?" she asked looking into his face.

"Yes" he replied.

Twilight took a moment to look at him before asking "...What happened to you?"

Murky sighed and began to explain. "Two years ago before you left, I was on my first mission with the girls. We were taking down a snake oil operation. The gang used a spell that made my front and back legs and tail disappear from existance. Then their leader knocked me out. For the remainder of that year, I was-"

The Commander stops Murky and asks him "So, why is this area off limits?" in a slight mockery of his voice. He snickers at this before he notices Jimmy glaring at him.

"A strange foreign object has materialized in town square yesterday" replied Murky in a slightly offended tone putting his helmet back on, "Investigations on it's nature are currently in progress"

"Might the 'foreign object' in question happen to look like this?" asked Jimmy holding up a picture of the Battletram.

"Yes" he answered.

"THE BATTLETRAM!" yelled the Aquabats. The Commander ran past the line with glee.

"COMMANDER, WAIT!" cried EagleBones. Jimmy runs after the Commander followed by Crash.

"HALT, RETURN TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LINE!" shouted Murky taking a stun gun out of his right leg compartment, "YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO COMPLY!" He then looks back at Ricky and EagleBones.

"Uh...Heh, don't look at ME!" said Ricky sheepishly.

Just then, a voice said "Let 'em through, Murky!"

Murky stands down as the others follow the eager Commander and they find the Battletram on top of a kiosk. Several ponies and an adlet are investigating the area. A red alicorn with aquamarine hair in a braided ponytail, gold eyes and a yin-yang symbol Cutie Mark wearing a pair of white pants, black shoes on her back hooves and a yellow tank top approaches Twillight.

"Twilight!"

"Oh, hi Hay Flower"

Rainbow Dash walks over to the two as Jimmy climbs into the Battletram.

"You know her?"

"She was another student under Celestia's teachings. I was hoping to introduce her at Shining Armor's wedding if we ran into her"

"I would've come to it, but as you may have experienced, we were in the middle of a crisis. I was put on a wild gosse chase-"

"HONK!" shouted Pinkie Pie making Twilight glare at her. She gives an apologetic grin and sits down. The Commander scoots over to Rainbow's right.

"You were saying?"

"Ahem...Princess Celestia sent me on a quest to prevent Queen Chrysalis from carrying out her plans. I went alone as it was too much pony power for anyone in the original four of us to go. I let my confidence get the best of me, but I was later joined by some of the newer members, but it turned out to be a...Fluke" Hay Flower finished remembering Pinkie's outburst. "So, what brings you here?"

"It's an important task we must do, we must speak to my nephew"

"Oh, Zulu? He's back up in the cabin. Fizz! Slicer!" Just then, a cloaked, yellow, brunette, blue-eyed male Earth Pony with a hat similar to AJ's and a red and white spotted bandana on his face and a blue purple-eyed female one with a red mane braided into a more ninja-like ponytail in the same fashion of her tai whow up up. "Escort our guests and their party up to the cabin while we finish up here"

"And while you're at it, can you get this thing off my kiosk?" Pleaded Doughnut Joe.

Hay Flower uses her magic to move the Battletram.

"One of us will have to stay down here while Jimmy recharges" said the Commander.

"I'll do that" said Bones walking over to the Battleram.

"No need" sang one of the afroed pony "I'll take care of your friend until he's rested"

"Thank you, Hussle" said Hay Flower.

"...SWYSD?" asked Twilight.

"His mother listened to too much funk when she was pregnant for him. Everypony's had the decency not to bring it up so much"

Our heroes began following the two Earth Ponies up the grassy hill on the outskirts of Canterlot.

"So what's SWYSD?" asked Crash.

"Sing What You Say Disorder" replied Twilight. "It's a disorder where your voice sounds like it's singing nonstop. This gets to be a nuisance for those who wish to be taken seriously"

Continuing up the hill into a forest, Dash walks up to the male Earth Pony.

"So...Slicer, huh? That's a pretty cool name"

"Must be" replied the male Earth Pony.

"Wait a minute" said AJ making everyone stop, "Slicer? As in APPLE Slicer, my long-lost cousin!?" She looks over at the female Earth Pony "Our cousin Braeburn told me you were abducted by desperados!"

"I was" replied Slicer. They sold me to a slave trade in Clop Kick City. I was supposed to work in the orchards of the ones that bought me, but with many others, I was rescued by a group of ninjas from the Oataku Clan. I took up ninjutsu to defend myself. Turns out it was my primary talent, hence my Cutie Mark"

"So wait" scoffed Rainbow, "YOU'RE Fizz?"

"That's merely a shorter nickname then what I prefer to go by. My real name I do not wish to reveal yet, but you may refer to me as The Pony With No Name. I prefer this because of my days in the desert"

"...Fizz it is"

"Hey, that rhymed" giggled Pinkie. She then proceeds to sing a song related to Fizz's long nickname. "So you've been through the desert Mr. Pony With No Name" She continues from there.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" muttered AJ.

"Does a mild case of SWYSD involve writing a song off the bat and singing it right away?" asked Ricky.

"No, she just likes to sing" replied Twilight.

"LAA LAA LALALALALA, LALALA LA LAAA!"

"PINKIE PIE!" shouted Rainbow Dash making her stop.

"If that's done" said Fizz, "Shall we continue?"

"We're almost there, just need to get up this mound in front of us"

Our heroes follow the two Earth Ponies up the mound to a big cabin complete with a pool-hot tub set, osen and some other stuff.

"Whoa, this place is so rad!" said the Commander. "You guys must be really rich!"

"Actually, her majesty had this built for us under Hay Flower's request" explained Fizz.

"A lot of this stuff is for either training or recreational purposes when we're not out on missions. Feel free to partake in some of this stuff while you wait"

"I am sure you have many things we could do, but I must speak to Zulu"

"I'll take you to him" said Fizz, "He should be up at his brewing station at this time"

Moments later, our heroes are in a lounge. AJ and Slicer are talking amongst each other, the Aquabats are over at the ping pong table and everypony else is walking around taking a personal tour of the place.

"And that's how I wound up joining the Knights"

"Land Sakes, I can't wait to tell your folks that you're alright"

"I prefer that you didn't"

"Why not?"

"I don't want them to worry more then they already are. Being abducted by desperados was bad enough to make them worry, but if they found out I've been risking my life to keep Equestria safe, it might just give 'em a heart attack! So please, let ME tell them in time"

"...Alrighty then"

Spike falls between them.

"Spike, what in the name of all things that grow on trees are you doing?"

"Well, I saw some gems in that chandelier up there. I jumped for them and...I fell"

"Ooh, y'all better not touch those without askin', that's Hay Flower's stash"

AJ, Spike and Rainbow give Slicer a quizical look.

"...She's part dragon...Also part phoenix, part griffin and part minotaur...She has a very convoluted family tree"

Meanwhile, Zecora and Fizz stop at a door in the upper level where Spike fell off of.

"Well, here we are" said Fizz knocking on the door. "Hey Zulu, you have famlily visiting!"

"Send them in, I have a big order I need to fill out for the Hospital!"

Zecora enters the room.

"Greetings my dear nephew, there is a favor I need to ask you"

"Aunt Zecora, what brings YOU here?"

"Just one thing, listen to me, it is an emergency. Eight beings not of this world, were found by Twilight and the girls. Three of them run amuck, I wanted to help, but there was terrible luck"

"What happened?"

"The remaining five and what they've done, one threw a rock in my cauldron"

"So you and the others came here for my help. What about the other three?"

"To get them all home, there is a lot to do, do you know the proper brew?"

"I think so...Just let me finish bottling up this batch and we can get started on it"

Just then, a bell goes off.

"Oh my!"

"That's the debriefing alarm, come on!"

Everyone gathers in the lounge. The Knights are all present. Jimmy enters and takes a seat next to a familiar face...To Pinkie.

"PARADISE!" squealed Pinkie giving the green-haired, tan Earth Pony with the flower in her long mane and a coconut tree Cutie Mark. "It's been so long! What brings you to Canterlot?"

"...I will explain later"

"Thank you for your patience, everypony" started Hay Flower. "As you may know, we have guests here from out of world. Our first course of action is to do everything in our power to help them get home-" she belches out some fire at the same time as Spike and the scrolls they dispensed show up at the opposite dispenser.

Spike unrolls the scroll that came out of Hay Flower. "Attention Knights of the Triangular Table; her majesty has requested Hay Flower, Apple Slicer, Murky Hill, Paradise, Fireball and Fizz to report to her ASAP, a moment of great urgency has occured"

Twilight uses her magic to get the letter in front of Hay Flower.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, by now you may be dealing with three strange creatures. I've dispatched a special team that should arrive shortly...What could that mean?"

"Only one way to find out" said Hay Flower. "We need to get to the castle"

"We'll take the Battletram" said Jimmy. "We'll fly it to the castle"

Spike dashes out of the door to wait for the others.

"Thank you for your assistance. LET'S RIDE, KNIGHTS!"

"COME ON, GIRLS!"

"AQUABATS, LET'S GO!" After shouting this, the Commander and the other Aquabats get stuck with the other groups who are stuck in the door.

Fluttershy's right back hoof is stuck in the cluster, Fizz is standing behind them and Spike, Twilight and Hay Flower are clear outside.

"Um...Maybe come out one at a time?" asked Twilight.

Moments (And one time-consuming untangling) later, our heroes arrive at the castle and make it into Celestia's throne room. Celestia is looking out a window.

"Girls, gentlecolts, thank you for responding to the message. This assignment is very important" she said turning around. "My student- Twilight Sparkle?" she exclaimed in surprise, "I didn't know you were visiting. And who are your friends?"

The Commander walks over to Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia, we are the Aquabats, we come in peace. We-" he then pauses.

"...You..."

"...Sorry, it's just that the last time we wond up in a realm ruled by a equine, we were almost thrown into a lava pool"

"My goodness...Well, I wouldn't dream doing such a thing"

"...Just checking. Anyway, this problem you have, would it happen to involve a mad scientist who specializes in mutant filth, a giant ant and a unusual-looking griffin?"

"Why yes, actually"

"I thought so, rest assured majesty, we WILL bring them to justice!"

Just then, a chrome cart carrying a hooded figure, the cakes and their kids, a cyborg resembling Angel dressed like an Aquabat, a brain in a jar with a poorly drawn version of the Commander's face on it with a mask and hat and a blue band with the A logo around the bottom of the jar and look-alikes of Rickie and Bones with their respective bodies viloently sewn togeher to make one two-headed one being pulled by a pegasus dressed like Kenshiro baring a Cutie Mark of the North Star and a unicorn in a zero-suit-esque outfit with a Cutie Mark of a set of teeth both resembling teenaged versions of Pound and Pumpkin respectively arrives.

"GET IN THE CART!" shouted the pegasus.

"Do as he says" pleaded Carrot Cake, "We'll explain later!"

"We'll go with our former selves" said the brain in the Commander's Voice. "Aquabats, to the still-intact Battletram!"

"Still intact?" asked the Commander.

Everyone gets into the vehicles and rides off.

"...Um...Good luck to all of you?"

What's going on here!? Who are these newcomers? Tune in next time, readers!


	4. It's time for some answers

Chapter 4: It's time for some answers!

SOMEWHERE, ON A CLIFF ROAD...! Our heroes are speeding along in the chrome cart followed by the Aquabats in the Battletram with a group that claims to be them and a cybernetic Angel Bunny.

"So what's going on, Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" asked Pinkie.

"Well" started Carrot, "We were getting ready to open up Sugarcube Corner, minding our own business, when we were visited by an unusual-looking Griffin, a giant ant in a suit and the creature in this bag"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, SCHNELL!"

"ManAnt and EagleClaw!" shouted Dash. "How did you capture...This third one?"

"MEIN NAME IS EVA MUDLARK, YOU SACK OF GLUE FACTORY FODDER!"

"You guys use Ponies for glue?"

"Their bones actually" said the cloaked figure in a raspy version of Rainbow's voice. "Anyway, they were going to be their first victims before we showed up"

"Pony bones for glue" said the reddish-pink, cyan-haired pegasus with bluish-green eyes and a fireball Cutie Mark. "Sounds like a better fate then what I witnessed...I'd keep my eyes on that pink one if I were you guys"

"Fireball here once fell into a dimension where you were some crazy murderer who turned everypony into cupcakes" explained Hay Flower. "She wound up having to pull a Hazel Nut and Pomegranate on her"

"And don't think I won't do the same to YOU should the occasion arise!"

"Well, you don't need to worry about that with ME!"

Fireball gives her the "I'm watching you" gesture which saddens Pinkie with this lack of trust. Meanwhile in the Battletram, the Commander, Jimmy and Bones are at the cockpit. The Commander is at the wheel.

"Robot, why don't you go see if Crash and Ricky need help getting some answers from our passengers?"

"Very well, Commander"

Jimmy exits the cockpit as Bones migrates to the front seat.

"Commander, I'm worried. Between our current situation of being stuck in this world and this recent occurence, it seems that something big is going down"

"Relax, Bones. It's probably nothing"

Well, let's check on "nothing" and see what's going down. Present Ricky is sitting at the window looking out.

"So in the future, are there a lot of aliens that live among you?" asked Crash.

"The only alien is Space Monster M" replied the brain.

"The future?" asked Jimmy.

"16 years to be exact" said the Angel-esque cyborg in a low-voiced Austrian accent. "If our calculations are correct, then we're two months from a catastrophic event that we must rectify before it's too late!"

"What kind of catastrophic event?" asked the curious Robot.

"In two months time, the three that arrived here with you in this dimension find a way to summon a mighty creature from your world!"

"Space Monster M"

"Right. Several events have taken place since then. He winds up destroying the parents of the Cake Twins and set many bad things in motion. Not even the Princesses, rest their souls could stop him. This disharmony had destroyed the Elements of Harmony for good and re-awakened Discord, the Space Monster M of OUR world. They seperated the power over Equestria which renamed Udrak and Discordria for their respective sides. They have recently started a war for more land! The group assembled is from the guerrilla and resistance groups against both countries known only as the 'remainer of Equestria'. We have arrived here to prevent all of this from ever happening in the first place"

"That's terrible!" cried Crash, "What happened to Future ME!?"

"...He was eaten" replied Future Bones.

"It involved the little dragon the other group has with them" added Future Ricky.

"And MY future counterpart?"

"I got the robot equivalent of the Commander's fate" said Future Angel's AI computer flashing in his right eye as his robot arm on that side pointed to it.

"Hense my attire"

"Hey guys" Present Ricky said finally, "There's another pegasus that looks like the one we first saw, only...different. And she's riding a giant dragon!"

"Oh no" said the Future Commander, "Discord must have sent his bully after us!"

Just outside the window was an all-grey version of Fluttershy in a jupmsuit that's black on the left and white on the right riding a dragon that resembles Spike in his greed form with a scar across his face. The dragon roars and moves up to where Present Bones and the Commander are. At the sight as the dragon makes his way to the ponies, the Present Commander jumps in fear then spills the coffee he bought while still in Canterlot all over himself.

"AAAAAAAUUUUURRRRGH!" our present-day hero shouted as he flails at the pain on his lap and abomin causing the Battletram to swerv. "THAT CLOWN-BAG MADE ME SPILL MY COFFEE!"

As the Commander flails around, EagleBones grabs the wheel desprately trying to keep the Battletram on track. The other Aquabats struggle to keep their footing. Present Jimmy his hanging on to the Future Commander for dear life as he bounces around in his jar.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!?" cried Crash.

"CALM DOWN, CRASH!" said the Future Commander desprately attempting to prevent the inevitable. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU-"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Crash starts growing. "GETTING EMOTIONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish!" sniped Future EagleBones looking at both Rickies with a scowl on his face.

"...Don't look at us!" replied the Rickies.

"STUPID DRAGON!"

As the Battletram swervs out of control, the Fluttershy-esque mercinary catches up to the cloaked figure's group.

"So, you managed to find me before I did, huh?" she said in a sinister version of Fluttershy's voice. "HOOF ME OVER, NOW!"

"What?" squeaked Fluttershy.

The cloaked figure sighed and removed her hood revealing herself to be Rainbow with a grey streak down her mane, an X-shaped stitching on her face and an eyepatch on her right eye.

"What the hay!?" shouted Dash in a extreamly surprised tone.

"I'll explain later" Future Rainbow replied. "POUND, PUMPKIN, WE NEED TO LOSE HER!"

"RIGHT!" replied the Pegasus.

The twins pick up speed soon followed by the Aquabats. Suddenly, ManAnt arrives hooked onto EagleClaw's legs by his own.

"GET BACK HERE WITH OUR SCIENTIST, YOU GLUE-SACKS!"

"Make us!" Snapped Fireball.

"That's enough!" shouted Rarity, "They'll see that as a challenge!"

"And what's wrong with THAT!?"

"My mane is messy enough as it is! I don't need to add pimples to the mix!"

"What?"

"They come from worry, darling"

"Psh, watever" Fireball replied flying up to the two. The twins stop at the sight of this "GO, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

Fluttershy throws Eva out of the cart. ManAnt grabs the sack and they fly back toward the town.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAGLECLAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAW!"

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!?"

"IT'S MY THING, DEAL WITH IT!"

"VILL YOU TWO SHUT UP UND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"DON'T MAKE ME REGRET SAVING YOU AND DROP THIS THING!"

"...EAGLECLAW!"

The group is silent...

"...FLUTTERSHY!" everypony but Future Dash shouted in an upset yet not at all surprised tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. They wanted to be with their friend. And YOU guys stopped for Fireball"

"...I've missed that about you" chuckled Future Dash.

The Battletram stops as both parties are at the outskirts of- "Did somepony say-" FOCUS! "...Sorry" ...At the outskirts of town...*Ahem* Sorry about that...Now where were we...? Ah yes. Everyone exits their respective modes of transport except for Future Dash. Future Pumpkin uses her magic to take out a futureistic wheelchair and place Future Dash in it. Future Dash rolls over to the group as the twins unhitch themselves.

"...What in the name of all things battered and fried was THAT all about!?" asked AJ after looking for Future Fluttershy and Spkie who have apparently retreated for now.

"And why are you- am I- are we-? Oh forget it" added Rainbow.

As things calmed down, explainations were given.

"...But what happens to US in your future?" asked Twilight.

Future Pound sighs and begins; "When our parents were destroyed, Pinkie took us in. Because she had to be responsible for us, she slowly mellowed out until she was hardly the fun-loving Pinkie Pie she once was"

Pinkie faints "WHAT!? But I hardly got to say ANYTHING in the last chapter!" So did a few other members in the mane 6! Rarity and Fluttershy didn't say anything at all. "...Fair enough" ...Okay.

"After our two worlds combined, the Apple Family was bought out on Discord's side of Equestria, now Discordria" continued Future Pumpkin. "They live comfortably as long as they give half the proceeds to Discord. Same goes for the Udark side"

"Twight co-founded the Remainder of Equestria with Pinkie, Applejack and myself" Added Future Dash. "I suppose you know what happened to Fluttershy and Spike"

"The scar on Spike was because of me" said Future Jimmy. "I tried to fight him, but my body was destroyed along with the Battletram. All the working parts that could be salvaged were used for Angel's implants"

"And me?" asked Rarity.

Future Dash bowed her head in silence for a moment before she removed her cloak revealing that she was wearing a dark grey turtleneck without wing holes and an adult diaper.

"...What happend to your- m-my- our-? DARN IT!"

"It was Fluttershy that did this to me" sighed Future Dash. "When the Elements of Harmony were distroyed, the strain got to her and she surrendered to Discord's will, turing her into the complete oposite of herself. She became a sadistic mercinary. Thanks to her, Spike gave in to his greed and became her loyal pet after she did away with Rarity. She took to mutilation when he first tasted meat. My wings, the Commander's body and parts of Angel, Ricky and EagleBones were as far as she got with us before Nurse Redheart rescued us and restored us as well as she could. Crash wasn't so lucky"

"...What about your scar, the eyepatch and inability to use your back legs?" asked Rainbow. "I'm pretty sure the grey streak in the mane came naturally"

"The streak is from what I witnessed...As for the rest of this stuff, a cinderblock fell on me which also took away my blatter control, a couple of foals were running with scissors and I was hit with a baseball that gave me a subconjunctival hemorrhage...Basically, I've been having a bad day"

"Speaking of blatter control" started Future Pumpkin, "It should be time for your change"

"...Unless we get the Aquabats and their enemies back to their world, this could be you" said Future Dash as she rolls away.

"So now not only do we have to get you and those other guys back to your world" started Twilight, but we have to do it before they get the chance to bring this Space Monster M. guy into OURS!"

"That's about the size of it" said the Future Commander.

Everyone looked at the town.

"Then we have no time to lose" remarked Twilight, inadvertently reviving Pinkie from her faint spell with laughter.

"Finally, now, what's the pla-?"

Oops, we're out of time, see you in the next chapter! "OH COME ON!"


End file.
